Raindrops
by Akane Kamiya
Summary: Um lorde youkai... uma garota... e um encontro inesperado sob a chuva. SessKag -Baseado no doujinshi de YoukaiYume-


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha e seus personagens pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko.

_Raindrops_

As nuvens escuras denunciavam o que estava prestes a ocorrer.

O vento, no entanto, não soprava forte.

Lentamente, finas gotas começaram a cair. Mal sentiam-se os filetes de água, que vinham mais uma vez purificar a terra. Então a chuva começou a tomar mais intensidade. As gotas grossas caíam incessantemente.

No entanto, aquilo não lhe incomodava. Sentia o líquido escorrer por seu rosto, ensopar seu cabelo e sua roupa, e nem ao menos se mexia. A expressão impassível de sempre.

'_Chuva... Há algo sobre ela... Leva tudo para longe...'_

* * *

Com dificuldade, subiu o velho poço com a pesada mochila nas costas. Sentou-se na borda do mesmo, fitando o céu enquanto suspirava.

"Justo quando eu volto, chove." Remexeu na mochila. "Ainda bem que minha mãe guardou a sombrinha."

Tirou o objeto, de cor rosa-claro com estampas de borboletas de tonalidades rosa-escuro. Abriu-a e tratou de se abrigar embaixo dela. Colocou a mochila de volta nas costas e começou a caminhar.

"InuYasha provavelmente vai brigar por ter voltado tarde de novo." Disse para si mesma, passando a mão direita pelo cabelo.

Então notou algo à sua esquerda e virou-se para ver o que era. Conseguiu distinguir uma forma, no entanto a chuva lhe impedia de ver mais. Aproximou-se alguns passos, e percebeu uma figura humana.

"Há alguém lá..." Murmurou, aproximando-se mais um pouco. Ficou levemente surpresa ao ver quem era. "Sesshoumaru?"

Ele estava recostado em uma árvore e, mesmo sob ela, a chuva o alcançava. De olhos fechados e expressão calma, parecia dormir.

'_O que ele faz aqui e sozinho?'_ Pensou confusa, fitando-o. _'Droga, eu deveria cuidar só da minha vida.'_ Avançou alguns passos, deixando-o para trás, mas ainda o olhava. _'Apenas continue caminhando...'_

No entanto, vê-lo daquele jeito, completamente molhado, lhe preocupava. Ela parou e virou-se para ele mais uma vez, fitando-o de forma triste. Os olhos dourados do youkai abriram-se lentamente, fitando o chão.

"Humana..." Disse, no costumeiro tom altivo. Ergueu o rosto e fitou a jovem parada diante dele, que olhava-o um tanto curiosa e nervosa. "O que você quer?"

"Você está ficando ensopado." Kagome disse-lhe, embora não parecesse uma resposta.

"Muito perceptível de sua parte." O sarcasmo era evidente em sua voz.

"N-não foi o que eu quis dizer... Digo, você não está com frio? Você pode ficar doente, sabia?" Olhou-o apreensiva, afetada pela suas palavras. Mas em maior parte pela presença dele.

"Garota tola. Youkais não ficam doentes." Virou o rosto e fechou os olhos novamente, em sinal de desdém.

'_Eu sei disso...'_ Kagome pensou, com uma gota na cabeça. Fora muito inteligente de sua parte ter dito isso, mas fora a primeira coisa que viera à sua mente. "Bem, onde está aquela coisa sapo que te segue? E a garota... Rin?" Perguntou, depois de uma pequena pausa.

"... Eu os deixei num lugar a salvo." Respondeu-lhe, ainda sem fitá-la.

"Ah, entendo. Você queria um tempo sozinho, né?" Deu um pequeno sorriso.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e encarou-a com frieza. "Você é uma humana muito curiosa. Não tem que correr atrás do meu irmão hannyou?"

'_Humpf! Como é rude!'_ Olhou-o com um pouco de raiva. _'Acho que isso é da família deles.'_ Fitou o relógio em seu pulso. _'Mas... ele tem razão. Se eu não voltar logo, InuYasha virá me procurar.'_

Voltou a olhar o youkai, que fechara novamente os olhos e voltara para seus pensamentos. A expressão no rosto da garota amenizou, não conseguia sentir raiva. E a chuva continuava a cair impiedosamente, encharcando-o mais.

'_Ainda assim, me sentiria culpada se eu apenas...'_

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos novamente ao sentir um movimento próximo a seu rosto. E fitou surpreso a mão da jovem, que lhe estendia a sombrinha e agora se molhava na chuva.

"O que você quer agora?" Tratou de voltar à sua expressão impassível.

"Eu quero que você pegue isso." Sorriu-lhe de forma doce.

"O que é isso?" O youkai perguntou, um tanto confuso. Uma gota surgiu de novo na cabeça de Kagome.

"É uma sombrinha!" Sorriu alegremente. Ele continuou confuso. "Isso mantém você seco da chuva. Vê?" Voltou a colocá-la sobre ela, mostrando como funcionava a maravilhosa 'invenção' que ele desconhecia.

Sesshoumaru apenas abaixou a cabeça e voltou a usar o tom cortante.

"Eu não preciso de proteção de algo tão trivial como a chuva, e eu certamente não preciso de algo vindo de uma humana patética tal como você."

Kagome olhou-o um tanto surpresa pelas palavras tão agressivas, mas já esperava hostilidade vindo dele. Engoliu em seco.

"É, mas eu me sentiria um pouco melhor se você pegasse isso."

"Eu não preciso de qualquer tipo de compaixão." Encarou seus olhos azuis.

"Não é compaixão. E não veja isso tampouco como ajuda." Sorriu novamente. "Que tal assim? Eu lhe dou a sombrinha, e usar ou não você decide. Mais! Eu deixarei você sozinho!" Voltou a estender-lhe o objeto. Parecia uma proposta irrecusável.

Ele observou por um tempo indiferente a mão que a jovem lhe estendia. De qualquer forma, parecia o melhor a se fazer. Lentamente ergueu a mão direita em direção ao objeto e o pegou, tocando levemente na mão de Kagome. Ela sorriu satisfeita, e não percebeu um leve rubor tingir a face do youkai um tanto quanto estranhamente desconcertado.

"Bem, agora eu preciso ir." Fitou-o nos olhos uma última vez antes de virar-se e sair correndo, enquanto a chuva molhava seu corpo.

Segurando firmemente a sombrinha, Sesshoumaru observou-a partir. Sua expressão não denunciava coisa alguma, embora em seu olhar se notasse a leve surpresa com a atitude que a jovem tomara. Mas ele apenas continuou sentado, olhando para o objeto e mergulhado em pensamentos.

* * *

Numa pequena cabana, estava um grupo à espera de alguém. Esse grupo era formado por um hannyou, um pequeno youkai raposa, um monge calmo e uma exterminadora de youkais que acariciava sua pequena gata youkai. InuYasha, que estava deitado, levantou-se rapidamente ao ouvir sua aproximação. Não demorou e a jovem colegial entrou apressada, toda molhada mas sorrindo alegremente.

"Estou de volta, pessoal!" Exclamou, observando todos.

"Kagome, que bom que chegou!" Shippou sorriu largamente e se atirou em seus braços. Ela o abraçou. "Você trouxe alguma coisa pra mim?"

"Keh! Finalmente." InuYasha se aproximou. "Você demorou muito. E está pingando."

"He, he! Eu esqueci minha sombrinha em casa." Ela sorriu sem graça.

"Idiota." O hannyou pegou uma toalha e passou por seu cabelo, levemente corado. "Seque-se antes que pegue uma gripe. E descanse um pouco, nós partiremos cedo amanhã."

"Ok." Kagome pegou a toalha e passou pelo rosto, com o olhar ligeiramente triste.

* * *

A manhã estava ensolarada e os pássaros voavam e cantavam. Não havia vestígios da forte chuva do dia anterior e isso animava Kagome. O grupo saiu da cabana e tomou seu caminho. A jovem espreguiçou-se sorrindo, aspirando o ar puro da floresta.

"Ah! Um belo dia seco!"

Então sentiu uma pequena gota cair sobre sua cabeça.

Antes que percebesse já estava chovendo outra vez. Miroku e Sango trataram de colocar seus chapéus e InuYasha continuou caminhando como se não houvesse nada.

"Falei cedo demais." Ela sorriu tristemente. "E eu não tenho nada para me proteger."

"Ora, Kagome-sama! Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em dar-lhe meu chapéu para abrigá-la da chuva!" Miroku tirou o chapéu e estendeu-lhe sorrindo.

"É tudo que você quer, mongei?" InuYasha voltou-se para ele, de braços cruzados e expressão desconfiada.

"S-sim... Você duvida de mim?" Sorriu sem graça, com o chapéu em mãos.

"Parece bastante difícil de acreditar." Sango olhou-o de forma reprovadora.

"Rapazes! Eu estou bem, sério!" Kagome tentou amenizar o clima.

Então ela notou algo. Virou-se e fitou a mesma árvore onde um youkai estivera repousado no dia anterior. Sob ela, dessa vez, encontrava-se um objeto familiar. Ela caminhou até lá e pegou-o, surpresa.

'_É minha sombrinha... E tem uma nota atada.'_ Retirou o pequeno papel e desdobrou-o. Estava escrito 'Arigato' e no canto inferior estava desenhado uma pequena lua. Um pequeno sorriso terno se formou em seus lábios.

"Está tudo bem, Miroku." Kagome abriu a sombrinha e se abrigou sob ela, fitando o rapaz que estava prestes a levar um soco enquanto era segurado pelo manto por InuYasha. "Eu já tenho algo para me proteger."

"Ei! Onde ela pegou aquilo?" O monge olhou o objeto surpreso.

"Quem se importa? Vamos logo." InuYasha voltou a cruzar os braços e a caminhar.

Miroku recolocou o chapéu e seguiu o hannyou, assim como Sango e os outros. Kagome parou e virou-se para trás. Observou a mesma árvore novamente com o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto.

"Kagome! Você não vem?" Exclamou o hannyou já a uma boa distância.

"Sim! Estou indo, estou indo!" Voltou-se para seu caminho e correu até eles.

No galho mais alto daquela árvore, observando-a partir mais uma vez, estava um imponente youkai de longos cabelos prateados.

* * *

_Hey! A one shot que você acabou de ler é uma adaptação fiel (ou quase) do primeiro capítulo de um doujinshi belíssimo escrito e desenhado por Youkai Yume. Para ler o original e os outros capítulos já publicados, basta vir aqui: youkaiyume. deviantart .com__ (sem os espaços, claro) Mesmo para quem não sabe muito inglês, só de ver os desenhos já vale a pena._

_Essa foi minha humilde forma de homenagear esse doujinshi... pra mim é o melhor de InuYasha já feito. (como se eu conhecesse muitos...) Nos últimos tempos SessKag acabou se tornando um dos meus casais favoritos (senão __o__ favorito) então acho que dá pra entender meu amor por essa estória. Eu editei algumas coisas então quem já leu e por algum motivo está relendo vai notar as diferenças. Fico feliz por todas as reviews que já recebi, quero fazer com que mais pessoas conheçam o trabalho da Youkai Yume. =D_

_E é isso._


End file.
